Into The Dark
by Reika Ishida
Summary: Menjadi seorang malaikat maut mengharuskan Sasuke Uchiha untuk membunuh Sakura Haruno bagaimanapun caranya, meskipun harus mengorbankan perasaannya sendiri./"Aku baru menginginkan ciumanmu itu jika kau telah jatuh cinta kepadaku,"/ Jangan tinggalkan aku.../"Mungkin kau mulai tertarik dengannya?"/ Chapter 4 is up! Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1 : Beginning

**A/N** : Halooo... Hari ini Reika datang membawa fanfic baru. Ini adalah fanfic pertama Reika yang bergenre supernatural dan berpair SasuSaku. Jadi maaf kalo masih rada jelek gitu. Muahahah /geplaked.

Oke. Reika cuma berharap semoga kalian terhibur dengan fanfic Reika kali ini. So... _Happy Reading!_

* * *

"_Kau lihat gadis yang ada di sana?"_

_Aku hanya mengangguk._

" _Dia targetmu berikutnya. Dalam sebulan kau sudah harus bisa mendapatkan nyawanya."_

Menjadi seorang malaikat maut mengharuskan Sasuke Uchiha untuk membunuh Sakura Haruno bagaimanapun caranya, meskipun harus mengorbankan perasaannya sendiri.

* * *

**Into The Dark **by Reika Ishida

Pair : SasuSaku

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T

WARN : JELEK, MASIH ABAL, OOC maybe(?), typo(s)

**Chapter 1 : **Beginning.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke mengetuk-ngetukkan kakinya dengan bosan. Sudah dua hari penuh ini dia memperhatikan gadis itu. _Targetnya._

Perlahan-lahan mata yang tadinya berwarna merah berubah menjadi hitam, tanda bahwa Sasuke telah menon-aktifkan _sharingan_ miliknya. Jurus mata ini membuat ia tidak harus repot-repot turun ke bumi untuk mengincar sasaran seperti yang harus dilakukan oleh malaikat maut lainnya. Ya, Sasuke memang termasuk malaikat maut dengan bakat yang istimewa. Mungkin karena ia adalah seorang _Uchiha. _Orang-orang dari klan tersebut memang terkenal kuat. Dan ia adalah satu-satunya keturunan Uchiha yang masih hidup. Kemampuannya yang istimewa itu membuatnya menjadi malaikat maut terkuat pada usianya yang masih belia.

Hari ini adalah hari yang ditetapkannya untuk membunuh gadis itu. Malam ini Sasuke akan membunuh Sakura Haruno.

_Padahal kau adalah gadis yang lumayan menarik, Sakura_.

_Tetapi sepertinya takdir tidak berpihak kepadamu karena sebentar lagi hidupmu akan berakhir. Kau akan kubunuh dengan tanganku sendiri._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_Tadaimaa!" _Ucap Sakura sambil membuka pintu rumah.

Hening. Tidak ada yang menjawab sapaannya.

"_Kaa-san?" _

Tou-san, Kaa-san. Kemana mereka semua?

Mata Sakura menangkap sebuah note yang tergeletak diatas meja. Tanpa membuang-buang waktu ia langsung mengambil note tersebut dan membacanya dalam hati.

_To : Sakura_

_Malam ini Kaa-san dan Tou-san menginap di rumah Bibi. Mungkin kami akan balik 2 hari lagi. Selama itu kau boleh mengajak temanmu untuk menginap di sini jika mau. _

Gadis bersurai merah muda itu menarik napas panjang

Pantas saja tak ada yang menjawab sapaannya tadi. Kaa-san dan Tou-san menginap di rumah Bibi.

Ah, biarkanlah. _Toh _ia masih bisa mengajak Ino untuk menemaninya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ayolah _pig,_ sekali ini sajaa…"

" _Gomen, jidat. Aku tidak bisa, ini terlalu mendadak! Saudaraku baru saja datang. Tak mungkin aku meninggalkan mereka dan pergi ke rumahmu," _Terdengar suara dari ujung telepon.

"Tidak bisakah?"

"_Tidak. Maaf sekali."_

"Oh, baiklah kalau begitu. Mau bagaimana lagi, aku tidak bisa memaksamu." Sakura tertawa getir sembari menutup telepon.

Ino tidak bisa datang ke rumahnya dan ia akan sendirian malam ini. Bagus, hebat sekali.

Sakura merebahkan diri di atas kasur dan menarik selimutnya dengan agak kasar.

Besok adalah hari ulang tahunnya yang ke tujuh belas dan sama seperti remaja pada umumnya, ia ingin merayakan _sweet _seventeen-nya itu dengan orang-orang dekatnya, sahabat dan orang tuanya.

Dan sekarang orang tuanya malah menginap di rumah orang lain, meninggalkan anak mereka sendirian di rumah tanpa ada yang menemani. Teman baiknya Ino juga tidak mengungkit-ungkit perihal ulang tahunnya sama-sekali. Hal ini membuat gadis tersebut menyimpulkan suatu kesimpulan. Mereka pasti melupakan ulang tahunnya.

Memikirkan hal-hal menjengkelkan tersebut membuat gadis itu menjadi mengantuk. Mungkin tidur adalah hal yang paling dibutuhkannya sekarang. Sakura pun memejamkan matanya, membiarkan dirinya terhanyut ke dalam pusaran-pusaran mimpi yang sedang menunggu dengan cerita-cerita mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ia mengerjapkan matanya.

Apa ini sudah siang?

Dari sudut pandang matanya Sakura dapat melihat langit yang terlihat gelap. Masih malam hari. Kenapa ia terbangun?

Ada hal yang tidak beres. Gadis itu bisa merasakannya. Hal tersebutlah yang membuat dirinya terbangun sekarang. Tetapi apa?

Dingin.. ya.. Entah kenapa ruangannya terasa begitu dingin dan mencekam.

Bulu kuduk Sakura mulai berdiri. Ia jadi teringat buku yang pernah ia baca di perpustakaan sekolah. _Biasanya kita terbangun tengah malam karena ada sosok yang sedang memperhatikan kita._

Apa mungkin.. ada hantu?

Memikirkan hal tersebut membuat gadis itu menjadi merinding.

_Jernihkan kepalamu Sakura Haruno, tidak mungkin ada hantu di sini. Itu semua hanya perasaanmu saja. _Ucap Sakura dalam hati sambil menepuk pipinya sendiri.

"Sudah bangun sepenuhnya?"

Terdengar suara baritone dari ujung ruangan. Sontak Sakura langsung menolehkan wajahnya kearah suara tersebut berasal.

"S-siapa kau?" Tanya Sakura tergagap.

Pemuda di depannya hanya tersenyum-atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai-mendengar pertanyaan Sakura.

"Menurutmu?"

Sakura berpikir sejenak, memandangi pemuda berpakaian serba hitam di depannya ini.

"H-hantu?"

"Hantu? Bagus juga. Sayangnya bukan."

"Lalu apa?" Gadis itu mulai mengerutkan keningnya, tanda bahwa ia sedang memutar otak dengan keras.

"Sasuke Uchiha. Aku seorang _grim._ Aku datang menjemputmu. Orang kalanganmu biasa memanggilku malaikat pencabut nyawa, malaikat maut, atau apalah itu." Jawab pemuda itu masih dengan nada datarnya.

"Malaikat pencabut nyawa? Jadi… kau akan.. mengambil nyawaku sekarang?"

"Tepat."

Hening sesaat. Sasuke tetap diam, menunggu reaksi gadis berambut pink di depannya ini.

_Paling-palingan ia hanya menangis, atau berteriak ketakutan._

Setidaknya begitulah sikap yang ditunjukkan oleh perempuan-perempuan sasaran-sasarannya sebelum ini.

"Kenapa kau harus mengambil nyawaku sekarang?"

"Aku juga tak tahu alasannya. Aku hanya ditugaskan. Mungkin karena memang sudah takdirmu."

Sakura memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, ia memilin-milin rambut merah mudanya sebelum akhirnya sebuah jawaban meluncur dari bibir kecilnya yang mungil.

"Baiklah kalau begitu."

Sasuke langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Sakura. Ternyata dugaannya kali ini salah. Hal ini membuatnya sedikit terkejut.

Sakura tidak menangis

Sakura tidak berteriak ketakutan ataupun meraung-raung.

Sebaliknya ia berkata dengan lantang sambil balas menatap Sasuke tanpa rasa gentar, padahal detik-detik sebelumnya ia terlihat hampir mau menangis.

Perempuan memang sulit ditebak.

"Keberanian yang bagus. Jadi, kau mau kulayani dengan apa, hn?" Tanya Sasuke sambil mengelilingi gadis itu secara perlahan. Matanya mulai berubah menjadi merah, tanda bahwa ia telah mengaktifkan _sharingan _miliknya.

"_Dark Amaterasu Eternality_-Api keabadian. Mungkin jurus itu bagus juga. Api itu akan membakarmu sampai habis, hanya jiwamu yang akan terting-"

DUAGH!

Sebelum menyelesaikan perkataannya Sasuke sudah jatuh terjengkal. Gadis itu-Sakura Haruno- baru saja memukulnya dengan sangat keras.

Lagi-lagi Sasuke dibuat takjub oleh gadis yang berada di depannya ini.

_Lembut di luar, keras di dalam. _

Begitulah penilaian pertama Sasuke terhadap Sakura.

"Kau pikir aku mau saja langsung menurut, ha? Siapa juga yang mau dibunuh, apalagi tanpa alasan yang jelas. Grim apaan? Kau hanyalah makhluk aneh yang tiba-tiba datang kerumahku! Sudah terlalu banyak hal yang membuatku jengkel. Karena itu jangan menambah lagi kejengkelanku dengan ulahmu itu!" Teriakan Sakura yang nyaring itu sukses membangunkan pria emo tersebut dari lamunannya. Kalau saja Sasuke bukan grim, gendang telinganya pasti sudah rusak atau robek sekarang.

"Tch, berani sekali kau. Seharusnya dari tadi kubunuh saja." Gerutu Sasuke sambil memegangi kepalanya yang barusan terbentur akibat ulah gadis bersurai merah muda di depannya ini.

"Tidak akan. Aku takkan sudi mengakhiri hidupku dengan cara seperti ini. Dibunuh oleh orang asing yang aneh sepertimu." Sakura membuang wajahnya.

Sasuke hanya menyeringai kecil mendengar ocehan Sakura. Dengan perlahan ia mulai bangkit berdiri.

"Cerewet." Kata pemuda itu, lalu berjalan menjauhi Sakura perlahan.

"Kenapa pergi? Tidak jadi membunuhku, hah?" tantang Sakura melihat Sasuke yang berjalan menjauhinya.

"Seleraku hilang."

"_N-nani?_"

"Gara-gara kau seleraku hilang. Aku tidak jadi mengambil nyawamu _untuk sekarang._"

"Dasar tidak bertanggung jawab." Ketus Sakura.

Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya

_Bukannya harusnya ia senang aku tidak membunuhnya? Orang aneh._

"Anggap saja sebagai hadiah ulang tahunku padamu." Jawab Sasuke datar.

"Ulang tahun? Siapa yang bilang aku berulang tahun?"

Dengan perlahan Sasuke menunjuk jam dinding, jarumnya menunjukkan angka satu.

"Ini sudah lewat dari jam 12 malam."

Sakura terdiam mendengar jawaban Sasuke.

"T-tunggu.. bagaimana bisa kau tahu hari ulang tahunku?" Tanya Sakura bingung. Disaat semua orang lupa akan hari ulang tahunnya, malah pemuda asing tak dikenal dan aneh inilah yang mengingatnya.

Sasuke memandang Sakura sekilas. _Onyx_ dan _emerald_ bertemu untuk sesaat.

Untuk sesaat itulah Sakura merasa dirinya telah terbawa kedalam pesona mata _onyx _tersebut, seakan-akan mata tersebut telah menghipnotisnya.

"Karena aku selalu memperhatikanmu." Jawab Sasuke sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

Sesudah mengucapkan kata-kata itu, sosok pemuda tersebut langsung menghilang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC.**

* * *

Haha... dikit ya? emang. chap ini memang sengaja Reika buat dikit karena Reika pengen tau tanggapan readers terhadap fic ini.

Chap ini kayak sekedar baru permulaan.

Menurut kalian gimana? memuaskan gak? enggak ya?:')

gomenne kalo gak memuaskan #plak.

Terakhir...

_Mind to review?_

Reika Ishida.


	2. Chapter 2 : Fake Boyfriend?

"_Kau lihat gadis yang ada di sana?"_

_Aku hanya mengangguk._

" _Dia targetmu berikutnya. Dalam sebulan kau sudah harus bisa mendapatkan nyawanya."_

Menjadi seorang malaikat maut mengharuskan Sasuke Uchiha untuk membunuh Sakura Haruno bagaimanapun caranya, meskipun harus mengorbankan perasaannya sendiri.

* * *

**Into The Dark **by Reika Ishida

Pair : SasuSaku

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T

WARN : ABAL, ALUR CEPET, OOC maybe(?), typo(s)

**Previous Chap.**

_"T-tunggu.. bagaimana bisa kau tahu hari ulang tahunku?" Tanya Sakura bingung. Disaat semua orang lupa akan hari ulang tahunnya, malah pemuda asing tak dikenal dan aneh inilah yang mengingatnya._

_Sasuke memandang Sakura sekilas. Onyx dan emerald bertemu untuk sesaat._

_Untuk sesaat itulah Sakura merasa dirinya telah terbawa kedalam pesona mata onyx tersebut, seakan-akan mata tersebut telah menghipnotisnya._

_"Karena aku selalu memperhatikanmu." Jawab Sasuke sambil memalingkan wajahnya._

_Sesudah mengucapkan kata-kata itu, sosok pemuda tersebut langsung menghilang._

**Chapter 2 :** Fake Boyfriend?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Sasuke POV_**

Aku merebahkan diriku di ranjang. Ya, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk menginap di sebuah hotel. Seharusnya aku sudah bisa kembali keatas sekarang, bersama dengan teman-temanku sesama malaikat maut-g_rim. _Tempat kaum kami berada di antara atas dan bawah. Di antara surga dan neraka. Yang penting tempatku bukanlah di sini.

Tetapi karena gadis itu aku jadi tidak bisa kembali ketempatku seharusnya. Dia-Sakura Haruno.

Ini pertama kalinya aku gagal mencabut nyawa seseorang dalam sekali pertemuan. Biasanya, hanya dengan sekali saja aku sudah bisa mencabut nyawa sasaranku tersebut.

Kenapa? Kenapa hanya dengan gadis itu aku gagal?

Mungkin.. karena dia sedikit menarik perhatianku.

Aku tersenyum kecil.

Sudah sejak lama tidak ada orang yang memarahi ataupun mengomeliku. Tugasku sebagai seorang grim selalu berjalan dengan sempurna, sehingga mereka tidak pernah mempunyai alasan untuk memarahiku.

Terakhir kali aku dimarahi adalah pada saat aku dengan tidak sengaja membuat Kaa-san marah, dan itu terjadi sebelum keluargaku meninggal karena kecelakaan tragis, saat aku masih sangat kecil.

Gadis itu tadi mengomeliku.

Menimbulkan sensasi yang sudah lama tidak pernah kurasakan.

Entah kenapa aku merasa sedikit senang mendengarnya menceramahiku, walaupun suaranya yang sangat nyaring itu hampir membuat telingaku tidak bisa lagi berfungsi dengan baik.

Gadis itu berbeda dengan sasaran-sasaranku yang lainnya.

Sudah lama aku tidak mendapatkan target yang seperti ini.

Menarik juga.

**_Sakura POV_**

Sinar matahari memasuki kamarku, seakan-akan mereka berusaha membangunkanku dengan cahayanya yang silau. Aku _mengucek-ngucek _mataku sejenak sebelum akhirnya benar-benar bangun dan keluar dari kamar tidur.

Kuturuni tangga secara perlahan, untung ini hari Minggu, jadi aku tidak perlu bangun pagi-pagi untuk berangkat sekolah. Tidur cukup memang sangat kubutuhkan mengingat banyak kejadian aneh sekaligus menyebalkan yang kualami belakangan ini. Salah satunya adalah bertemu dengan grim tersebut, Sasuke Uchiha.

Kalau mau jujur, sebenarnya aku merasa bahwa wajahnya terlalu tampan untuk dijadikan sebagai malaikat pencabut nyawa. Tetapi sayang, sikapnya memang amat sangat menyebalkan.

'_Karena aku selalu memperhatikanmu.'_

Mukaku memanas mengingat perkataannya tadi.

Selama aku hidup, aku hampir tidak pernah memiliki interaksi khusus dengan laki-laki.

Jadi wajar saja perkataan itu membuatku gugup.

Bagaimana pun juga, Sasuke itu termasuk seorang laki-laki , kan?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Normal POV_**

"Ada apa memanggilku kesini, Ino?" Sakura memainkan es krim miliknya dengan sendok.

"Eh? Tentu saja untuk mentraktirmu es krim, kan? Kenapa memangnya?" Ino bertanya balik sambil menyendokkan es krimnya kedalam mulut.

"Tidak _pig, _Tumben saja kau mentraktirku seperti ini. Aku kira kau merasa bersalah padaku karena tidak dapat menginap semalam." Jawab Sakura tertawa kecil sambil ikut menyendokkan es krimnya.

"Sebenarnya itu salah satu alasannya." Balas Ino _nyengir_.

"Sudah kuduga. Kau itu tidak pernah mentraktirku jika tidak ada maunya." Timpal Sakura sambil masih tertawa.

"Jangan seperti itu jidat, _kami-sama _tidak akan memberkatimu jika kau terus-terusan berpikiran negatif di hari ulang tahunmu ini." Dengus Ino kesal.

"Aku malah berpikir kau lupa akan hari ulang tahunku." Jawab Sakura datar.

"Tentu tidak, aku tidak akan melupakan hari ulang tahun sahabatku sendiri, kan?" ujar gadis blonde itu sambil tersenyum kecil.

Ya, ternyata Ino memang tidak lupa akan hari ulang tahun Sakura, bahkan ia berhasil membuat Sakura lumayan terkejut akan kehadirannya yang tidak diduga-duga dan sukses berat membuat gadis bersurai merah muda itu bermandi tepung pada saat jam masih menunjukkan pukul 5 pagi.

Tetapi Sakura tidak yakin bahwa hanya itu saja alasan Ino membawanya kemari.

Instingnya mengatakan masih ada alasan lain lagi, dan sejauh ini insting Sakura tidak pernah salah.

"Jadi, ada apa?"

"Hm?" Gumam Ino menanggapi pertanyaan Sakura, ia masih terlihat asyik berkutat dengan es krimnya.

"Kau bilang tadi adalah salah satu alasanmu memanggilku kemari. Berarti masih ada alasan yang lainnya kan?"

"Sepertinya aku harus diet setelah ini-Eeh? Kau memang selalu pintar menerka dalam hal seperti ini, Sakura. Tidak sia-sia kau memiliki jidat yang besar." Ino tersenyum meledek.

"Oh, ayolah _pig,_ aku sedang tidak ingin bercanda sekarang." Tanggap Sakura agak kesal. Kejadian-kejadian menyebalkan yang menimpanya belakangan ini membuat _mood _gadis itu menjadi keburu jelek.

"Sudah lama aku merasa bahwa kau harus menambah selera humormu itu jidat! Lagipula tidak seru kan jika langsung kuberitahu sekarang? Coba tebak." Bukannya menjawab, si gadis blonde malah tersenyum misterius, membuat gadis bersurai merah muda di depannya itu mendengus. Sakura sedang _tidak ingin_ bermain tebak-tebakkan.

"Kau menang undian mingguan majalah?"

"Bukan."

"Baju baru?"

"Bukan."

"Tawaran untuk bermain film bersama dengan bintang artis _hollywood_?"

Ino terdiam sejenak, sampai akhirnya menjawab.

"Sebenarnya aku berharap begitu.. Tapi…. Bukan."

Sakura mengerutkan keningnya. Lalu apa? Mungkinkah sahabatnya ini sedang merencanakan untuk memberinya kejutan di hari ulang tahunnya ini? Oh sepertinya bukan.

"Jadi apa?"

"Ah ayolah Sakura, masa kau sudah menyerah?" Ino memandang Sakura, terlihat kecewa.

"Kau tahu aku tidak sedang dalam _mood _untuk bermain tebak-tebakkan."

"Baiklah-baiklah… Kau tahu Shimura Sai?"

"Pelukis terkenal berwajah datar itu? Tentu saja. Siapa yang tidak mengenalnya. Ada apa dengan orang itu?"

"Seharusnya kau mengucapkan selamat kepadaku sekarang…" Ino sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya, untuk membuat kesan misterius.

"…karena aku telah resmi menjadi kekasihnya semalam."

JEDUER

Seakan-akan ada petir yang menyambar kepala Sakura.

Ino sahabatnya.. telah resmi menjadi kekasih seorang pelukis terkenal, Sai Shimura?

"B-bagaimana bisa?" Sakura terlihat kaget.

"Kau ingat saudaraku datang tadi malam?" Balas Ino terlihat puas dengan reaksi sahabatnya itu.

"Tentu, kau menceritakannya ditelepon kemarin." Jawab Sakura malas.

"Nah, ternyata rumah saudaraku itu bersebelahan dengan rumah Sai sehingga mereka sudah berteman akrab sejak kecil."

"Jadi.. saudaramu yang memperkenalkanmu kepada Sai?"

"Tepat."

"Dan kau baru bertemu dengannya tadi malam?"

"Uhum.. ya."

"Dan kau langsung menjadi kekasihnya malam itu juga."

"Ya, itu benar. Aneh mungkin, tetapi beginilah takdir. Ada sensasi aneh yang kurasakan begiu melihatnya pertama kali. Dan mendadak saja aku langsung yakin bahwa dialah orang yang ditakdirkan _kami-sama _untukku." Kata Ino mendadak puitis.

"Ahh, _pig!_ Selamat! Kau sangat beruntung! Aku turut bergembira untukmu." Sakura tersenyum tulus. Baginya, kebahagiaan Ino adalah kebahagiaannya juga, begitupula dengan sebaliknya.

"Terima kasih, sobat! Aku juga berharap kau segera menyusulku." Ino tersenyum sarkastik.

"Maksudmu?" Sakura menatap Ino curiga.

"Ya… Sai memiliki seorang sepupu.. Namanya Shimura Rei, kalau kuperhatikan sih dia cukup tampan walau tidak setampan Sai-ku yang pasti. Tetapi cukup lumayan juga. Bagaimana kalau kau mencoba untuk…"

"Tidak." Jawab Sakura tegas.

"Oh ayolah jidat, sampai kapan kau akan terus bertahan dalam status s_ingle_-mu itu?" Ino mendengus kesal

"Yaampun pig, kita sudah sering membahas hal semacam ini. Aku sedang tidak ingin beradu pendapat denganmu. Lupakan topik ini. Benar-benar tidak penting." Kali ini giliran Sakura yang mendengus

"Tentu saja ini penting, aku hanya mencoba untuk mencari yang terbaik untukmu jidat. Tapi kau selalu menolak semua tawaranku! Lagipula kupikir Rei bukanlah permulaan yang buruk." Jelas Ino, ia terlihat kecewa.

"Bukan begitu Ino.. Lagipula ada alasan tersendiri yang membuatku menolak tawaran-tawaranmu itu ." Balas Sakura cepat saat ia menyadari ada kekecewaan yang tersirat dalam nada bicara sahabatnya itu.

"Coba sebutkan alasannya."

"Karena aku.. um…"

Sakura terdiam sejenak, ia berusaha mencari alasan yang masuk akal.

"…. sudah mempunyai kekasih sendiri."

Gadis blonde di depannya langsung membelalakkan matanya begitu mendengar ucapan Sakura.

"Apaa? Benarkah itu? Kenapa kau tidak pernah memberitahukanku, jidat? Teganya!"

_Huh, Itu karena aku memang tidak mempunyai kekasih, pig._

"Haha.. aku hanya malu memberitahukannya kepadamu." Sakura menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Jadi siapa? Tunjukkan kepadaku!" cerca Ino tidak sabar.

"Dia itu… em…"

Sakura berusaha memutar otaknya dengan cepat, mencari nama pria yang masuk akal untuk disebutkan.

_Shikamaru? Ah tidak, dia sudah mempunyai Temari-senpai._

_Naruto? Juga tidak, lagian ia tidak ingin melukai perasaan Hinata-chan._

_Chouji? Ugh, jangan harap._

_Argh.. kau baka Sakura, kenapa memilih alasan yang tidak masuk akal seperti ini? _

Lamunan Sakura terhenti saat ia melihat seseorang yang baru saja memasuki kafe tersebut.

Pemuda itu lagi.

_Dia? _

_Tidak tidak…_

_Tapi kalau bukan dia, siapa lagi?_

"Sudah, kuduga. Kau hanya membual, Sakura." Ujar Ino penuh kemenangan.

_Sial.. tidak ada waktu untuk berpikir lagi._

"T-tidak!"

"Kalau begitu siapa? Ayo katakan padaku." Gadis blonde itu terlihat sudah tidak sabar.

_Yah.. mungkin boleh juga. Ini terpaksa, kan?_

_Ini bukan berarti kau tertarik padanya, Sakura._

Sakura mengepalkan tangannya, meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

_Tapi tunggu.. bagaimana kalau pemuda itu terlalu-err-percaya diri?_

_Ah sudahlah, biarkan saja._

Setelah membulatkan tekad dan menahan malu akhirnya Sakura berlari menghampiri pemuda itu.

"Hei! Ternyata kau di sini juga." Seru Sakura sambil menggait lengan pemuda tersebut.

"Siapa ini, _forehead_?" Tanya Ino sambil mengamati pemuda yang berada di depannya ini, berusaha memberi penilaian. Pemuda yang diamati hanya bisa terdiam, menatap mereka berdua dengan pandangan bingung.

"Ini… um… ini pacarku, Namanya Sasuke Uchiha. Suatu kebetulan yang mengejutkan bukan?" Ucap Sakura sambil tertawa, ia berharap tawanya tidak terlalu kaku didengar sehingga orang-orang tidak menyadari bahwa sebenarnya ia hanya berpura-pura melakukan hal tersebut.

"…..?"

**TBC.**

* * *

**A/N : **Halooo semuanyaa, makasih ya yang udah mau luangin waktunya buat baca fic Reika yang abalan ini *cipokin satu2* /digeplak/ dan thanks yang udah mau review fic Reika kemarin. Walaupun ga banyak tapi Reika seneng banget loh waktu baca reviewnya satu-satu:')

Terus karena Reika lagi seneng buat fic dengan pair SasuSaku, akhirnya terbentuklah chap 2 ini, mueheheheh(?)

Menurut kalian gimana chap 2nya?

apakah udah mendingan dari chap 1?

Atau sama aja?

feelnya belum kerasa ya? iya, Reika juga ngerasa gitu kok. Reika gak pandai nyiptain feel yang greget di sebuah fanfic :') *nangis dipojokan*

Tapi Reika janji kok, untuk next chap, Reika akan banyakin adegan SasuSakunya _*grins*_ (kalo masih ada yang mau baca sih #plakk)

wordnya dikit? gomeeen, untuk sekarang Reika lagi mau buat 1 chap 1k dulu, mungkin untuk kedepannya word(s) perchap akan Reika tambah.

Oh iya, Reika tau kalo fic Reika ini masih jauh banget dari kata 'sempurna' karena Reika juga masih newbie di sini. Belum nyampe satu tahun Reika gabung di FFn.

Reika masih sangat butuh kritik dan saran2. pengen nanya pendapat orang lain, Reika gatau mau minta pendapat siapa T-T *malah curhat* #abaikan.

Karna itu, boleh kan kalian membantu Reika dengan memberikan review kalian? kritik dan saran apapun pasti Reika terima:')

Thanks!

* * *

With love,

Reika Ishida


	3. Chapter 3 : Should I?

"_Kau lihat gadis yang ada di sana?"_

_Aku hanya mengangguk._

" _Dia targetmu berikutnya. Dalam sebulan kau sudah harus bisa mendapatkan nyawanya."_

Menjadi seorang malaikat maut mengharuskan Sasuke Uchiha untuk membunuh Sakura Haruno bagaimanapun caranya, meskipun harus mengorbankan perasaannya sendiri.

* * *

**Into The Dark **by Reika Ishida

Pair : SasuSaku

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T

WARN : ABAL, ALUR CEPET, OOC maybe(?), typo(s)

**Previous Chap.**

_Setelah membulatkan tekad dan menahan malu akhirnya Sakura berlari menghampiri pemuda itu._

_"Hei! Ternyata kau di sini juga." Seru Sakura sambil menggait lengan pemuda tersebut._

_"Siapa ini, forehead?" Tanya Ino sambil mengamati pemuda yang berada di depannya ini, berusaha memberi penilaian. Pemuda yang diamati hanya bisa terdiam, menatap mereka berdua dengan pandangan bingung._

_"Ini… um… ini pacarku, Namanya Sasuke Uchiha. Suatu kebetulan yang mengejutkan bukan?" Ucap Sakura sambil tertawa, ia berharap tawanya tidak terlalu kaku didengar sehingga orang-orang tidak menyadari bahwa sebenarnya ia hanya berpura-pura melakukan hal tersebut._

_"…..?"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3 : Should I?**

"Ini pacarmu? Wah boleh juga kau, Sakura. Kalau saja aku masih _single _dan dia belum menjadi milikmu aku pasti sudah mengambilnya." Seringai Ino menggoda Sakura.

"Apa-apaan ini? aku tid-…"

Sasuke yang hendak memprotes langsung diam begitu mendapat pelototan mematikan yang seakan-akan berarti _sudah-diam-dan-menurut-saja _dari Sakura.

"Bisa saja kau Ino, kau kan sudah memiliki Sai." Jawab Sakura menanggapi godaan Ino tadi.

"Yah.. tentu saja.. walaupun dia tampan, tapi tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan ketampanan dan pesona Sai-kun. Pemudaku memang yang terhebat." Cerocos Ino bersemangat.

Sakura hanya diam mendengar cerocosan Ino tentang Sai-_nya _sambil memasang pandangan mau muntah.

"Jadi ayo kita duduk bersama, banyak hal yang harus kau ceritakan padaku, jidat." Ino memandang Sakura dan Sasuke dengan tatapan penuh arti.

"Oh, tentu saja. Ayo sini, Sasuke-kun." Kata Sakura sambil menggeret tangan Sasuke secara _paksa._

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kapan kau dan Sasuke mulai berpacaran?" Tanya Ino memulai pembicaraan.

"Tunggu dulu, ini semua salah paham. Aku tidak pernah berpaca—aduh.." Lagi-lagi omongan Sasuke terputus, kakinya baru saja mendapat hadiah injakan dari Sakura.

_Siapa juga yang mau memiliki pacar yang ganas seperti ini, lebih baik mati._ Batin Sasuke dalam hati.

"Tidak pernah berpacaran? " Ino mulai memasang tampang curiga.

"Ah, kami sudah berpacaran selama 2 bulan. Sasu-kun tidak mau membesar-besarkan hal yang berhubungan dengan semacam ini kepada sembarang orang. Dia agak.. er… pemalu, Iya kan Sasu-kun?" Sakura memandang Sasuke dengan senyum yang bagi Sasuke agak terlihat.. sedikit _horror_.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke singkat sambil membuang mukanya.

"Pemalu? Wah aku benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau dia tipe yang pemalu seperti itu. Fisik bisa menipu juga, ya…" Gumam Ino sambil memandangi Sasuke.

"Tch.." Dengus Sasuke pelan mendengar ucapan gadis blonde di depannya. Pemalu? Ia benar-benar tidak sudi dikatakan seperti itu. Berani sekali Sakura terhadap seorang Sasuke Uchiha, yang merupakan _grim _terkuat, generasi Uchiha terakhir, serta memiliki segudang kelebihan tersebut.

Oh Sakura, nasibmu benar-benar tidak beruntung, sebentar lagi kau akan merasakan kengerian amukan seorang Sasuke Uchiha, lihat saja nanti.

"Sakura.."

"Um, apa?"

"Ada hal yang perlu kita bicarakan, aku akan pergi ke rumahmu nanti. Pastikan tidak ada orang saat aku datang."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi kenapa?" Dengus Sakura kesal kepada pria berambut e_mo _di depannya itu.

"Kenapa? Kau masih bilang kenapa?" Tanggap Sasuke dingin.

"Ayo cepat. Kau mau bilang apa? Kalau tidak penting aku mau tidur sekarang." Balas Sakura malas sambil mulai menarik selimutnya.

Srakk!

"Kau—Apa-apaan kau Sasuke Uchiha?" Seru Sakura setengah berteriak sambil berusaha mengambil kembali selimut yang tadi ditarik oleh Sasuke.

"Apa maksudnya tadi?"

"Hm?"

"Maksudmu tadi, memperkenalkan aku sebagai kekasihmu kepada sahabat _blonde_mu itu." Ucap Sasuke sambil masih memandangi Sakura dengan tatapan tajam.

"Kenapa ya? Ya.. mungkin karena kau satu-satunya pemuda yang kukenal dan kulihat saat itu. Aku harus segera mencari alasan yang cukup meyakinkan untuk meloloskan diri dari 'perjodohan' yang direncanakan oleh sahabatku itu." Jelas Sakura malas.

"Dan kau pikir, aku mau membantumu, berpura-pura menjadi kekasihmu di depan orang lain, hn?"

"Yah… mungkin saja kan?" Sakura mengangkat bahunya.

"Kuberitahu nona, kau salah besar." Kata Sasuke dingin sambil menarik kerah baju Sakura. Ia tetap memandang Sakura dengan tatapan membunuhnya.

Sakura terdiam sejenak. Mata _onyx _yang berada tepat di depannya itu seakan-akan siap menelannya. Entah kenapa gadis itu jadi merasa…. Takut.

"Kau harus tahu bahwa aku bisa mengambil nyawamu kapan saja."

_Tidak Sakura, kau tidak boleh takut. Takut berarti kalah. Kau sudah terjebak akan perangkap makhluk menyebalkan ini. _Suara dari dalam kepala Sakura berkata.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau begitu? Tidak ada pengaruhnya sama sekali dalam diriku. Aku tidak takut." Tantang Sakura.

"Kuakui kau perempuan terberani yang pernah kutemui, Sakura."

Sasuke melepaskan Sakura dan menjatuhkan gadis itu diatas ranjang.

"Baiklah.. Aku mau membantumu."

"Benarkah?" Sakura memandang Sasuke terkejut. Pemuda yang berada di depannya ini ingin membunuhnya kemarin, baru saja menolak _habis-habisan _untuk membantunya tadi, dan…. pemuda yang sama pula lah yang berniat untuk menolongnya sekarang.

"Hanya jika kau mematuhi satu syaratku ini."

"Apa itu?"

Hening sesaat.

"Kau harus menciumku."

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Sasuke POV_

Udara hari ini sangat panas. Cuaca di tempatku tidak pernah sepanas ini. _Sebaliknya_, iklim di sana sangatlah dingin dan mencekam. Hal ini membuatku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak memasuki salah satu kafe yang berada dipinggir kota. Meminum secangkir _cappuccino _pastilah akan sangat menyenangkan.

Baru saja aku ingin duduk dan memesan pesanan, tiba-tiba saja lenganku sudah digait oleh seseorang yang tidak kukenal. Aku tidak dapat melihat wajahnya karena ia wajahnya membelakangiku.

Tunggu.. rambut bewarna _pink_ ini sepertinya terlihat familiar.

Jangan-jangan..

"Hei! Ternyata kau di sini juga."

Cih, ternyata memang dia. Sakura Haruno.

Untuk apa ia mendatangiku?

"Siapa ini, _forehead_?" Kali ini giliran seorang gadis blonde yang menghampiriku. Ia terlihat tertarik.

"Ini… um… ini pacarku, Namanya Sasuke Uchiha. Suatu kebetulan yang mengejutkan bukan?" Gadis bersurai merah muda itu tertawa kecil. Tawa yang menurutku seperti.. agak dibuat-buat.

Tunggu.. dia bilang apa tadi? Pa-car?

"…..?"

Aku terdiam, masih bingung dengan ucapannya tadi.

"Ini pacarmu? Wah boleh juga kau, Sakura. Kalau saja aku masih _single _dan dia belum menjadi milikmu aku pasti sudah mengambilnya."

Perkataan gadis _blonde _tersebut membuatku mulai tersadar akan lamunanku.

"Apa-apaan ini? aku tid-…"

Ucapanku yang hendak memprotes perkataannya langsung terputus begitu mendapatkan tatapan _deathglare_ dari perempuan tersebut.

Dan semuanya terjadi begitu saja, tiba-tiba aku sudah duduk bersama dengan mereka berdua. Menjalankan sandiwara yang konyol ini.

Sial, gadis itu berhasi mempermainkanku lagi.

Awas saja kau nanti, Sakura.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa maksudnya tadi?" Tanyaku dengan nada ketus.

"Hm?"

Gadis itu terlihat tidak tertarik untuk menjawab pertanyaanku, bahkan mata _emerald-_nya sama sekali tidak memandangku.

"Maksudmu tadi, memperkenalkan aku sebagai kekasihmu kepada sahabat _blonde_mu itu." Ucapku sambil memandanginya dengan tatapan tajam

"Kenapa ya? Ya.. mungkin karena kau satu-satunya pemuda yang kukenal dan kulihat saat itu. Aku harus segera mencari alasan yang cukup meyakinkan untuk meloloskan diri dari 'perjodohan' yang direncanakan oleh sahabatku itu." Jelas gadis itu malas. Ah, setidaknya ia membalas tatapanku kali ini.

"Dan kau pikir, aku mau membantumu, berpura-pura menjadi kekasihmu di depan orang lain, hn?" Aku tertawa sinis menanggapi perkataannya

"Yah… mungkin saja kan?"

"Kuberitahu nona, kau salah besar."

Aku memutus perkataanku, membiarkan suasana tegang memasuki ruangan ini.

"Kau harus tahu bahwa aku bisa mengambil nyawamu kapan saja."Lanjutku, menikmati keadaan kaku yang mulai tercipta di dalam kamar.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau begitu? Tidak ada pengaruhnya sama sekali dalam diriku. Aku tidak takut." Bukannya terlihat takut, gadis itu malah balas memandangiku dengan tatapan menantang.

Aku tersentak kaget mendengar ucapannya, tetapi langsung kututupi kekagetanku itu. Aku tidak mau terlihat lemah di depan gadis tersebut.

"Kuakui kau perempuan terberani yang pernah kutemui, Sakura."

Gadis ini memang benar-benar menarik. Sayang sekali kalau ia harus kubunuh langsung, seperti yang biasa kulakukan dengan sasaran-sasaranku sebelumnya.

Bermain-main dengannya sebentar pasti mengasikkan. Dalam waktu sebulan aku pasti bisa membuatnya terjerat kedalam pesonaku. Dan setelah ia jatuh cinta kepadaku, akan kuakhiri hidupnya. Akhir yang tragis dan kejam untuk seorang Sakura Haruno.

Ha, siapa suruh kau mempermainkanku. Lihat, aku dapat membalasmu bertubi-tubi kali lipat, kan?

Sekarang kita lihat siapa yang akan berkuasa, Sakura.

"Baiklah.. Aku mau membantumu."

"Benarkah?" Gadis itu terlihat terkejut mendengar ucapanku

"Hanya jika kau mematuhi satu syaratku ini." Jawabku sambil tersenyum penuh arti

"Apa itu?"

Hening sesaat.

"Kau harus menciumku."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC.**

* * *

**A/N : **Holaa _minna-san~_ makasih banyak ya, yang udah mau luangin waktu buat baca fic Reika sampe di chap ini. semoga kalian gak kapok2 buat terus ngikutin perkembangan fic ini dan memberikan review(?) /langsung dilemparin sendal/ #okeabaikanaja.

Gimana chap 3 ini? SasuSakunya udah lumayan banyak kan ya?:3 apa feelnya masih belom kerasa? sudah mendingankah dari chapter-chapter sebelumnya? :| *krik krik*

Dan sekali lagi Reika minta maaf karena words chap ini lebih dikit daripada sebelum-sebelumnya. abis author lagi sibuk banget sih, karena author juga masih sekolah.. jadi ginilah.. ini aja author nyempet2in waktu buat nulis fic. jadi mohon dimengerti #eaak (kayak ada yang nungguin fic lu aja thor /plaks).

Oh iyaa, Reika juga mau juga bilang makasihh sama yang udah mau ngereview fic Reika.. yang login cek PM ya, karena Reika bales reviewnya di situ. dan ini balesan review untuk yang gabisa di PM :

lovsasusaku : ini udah lanjut,kan?^-^

Guest : begitukah? gomen :" chap selanjutnya akan Reika perpanjang wordnya ;;)

Zuka : hahaha, okee.. akan Reika usahakan untuk update cepet~ ikutin terus perkembangan fanfic ini, yaaa^^

Guest: okesipp! ini udah lanjut^^ thanks reviewnya yaa:D

Thanks yaa bagi semua yang udah berkenan untuk ngebaca dan ngeriview fanfic Reika. Reika masih sangat membutuhkan dukungan dan kritik/saran dari kalian. Karena review kalian adalah semangat bagi Reika untuk terus menulis fanfic ini *sok puitis*

Terakhir...

Mind to review?

* * *

With Love,

Reika Ishida.


	4. Chapter 4 : Missing Piece

Minnaaaa, Reika baru buat twitter dan facebook baru loh:3 *bangga* di add/follow ya.. karena temennya masih sedikit bangetT^T

Facebook : Reika Ishida (Rei-chan)

Twitter : reikaishida_

Oke, back to cerita~

* * *

_"Kau lihat gadis yang ada di sana?"_

_Aku hanya mengangguk._

" _Dia targetmu berikutnya. Dalam sebulan kau sudah harus bisa mendapatkan nyawanya."_

Menjadi seorang malaikat maut mengharuskan Sasuke Uchiha untuk membunuh Sakura Haruno bagaimanapun caranya, meskipun harus mengorbankan perasaannya sendiri.

* * *

**Into The Dark **by Reika Ishida

Pair : SasuSaku

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T

WARN : ABAL, ALUR CEPET, mungkin OOC, typo(s)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Previous Chap.**

_Bermain-main dengannya sebentar pasti mengasikkan. Dalam waktu sebulan aku pasti bisa membuatnya terjerat ke dalam pesonaku. Dan setelah ia jatuh cinta kepadaku, akan kuakhiri hidupnya. Akhir yang tragis dan kejam untuk seorang Sakura Haruno._

_Ha, siapa suruh kau mempermainkanku. Lihat, aku dapat membalasmu bertubi-tubi kali lipat, kan?_

_Sekarang kita lihat siapa yang akan berkuasa, Sakura._

_"Baiklah.. Aku mau membantumu."_

_"Benarkah?" Gadis itu terlihat terkejut mendengar ucapanku_

_"Hanya jika kau mematuhi satu syaratku ini." Jawabku sambil tersenyum penuh arti_

_"Apa itu?"_

_Hening sesaat._

_"Kau harus menciumku."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4 : **Missing Piece.

**_Normal POV_**

"M-menciummu?" Sakura terlihat kaget

"Ya.. Dan di sini." Ucap pemuda berambut _emo_ tersebut sambil menunjuk bagian bibirnya.

Sekilas rona merah menghiasi muka gadis bersurai merah muda itu.

"_B-baka!_ Kau pikir aku gadis macam apa? " Nada bicara Sakura langsung naik dua oktaf. Tampaknya ucapan Sasuke tadi berhasil menyulut amarah perempuan yang memiliki warna rambut unik itu.

"Kalau kau tidak mau tak apa, aku juga tidak memaksamu." Balas Sasuke dengan nada suara monotonnya. Perlahan ia mulai bangkit berdiri.

"E-eh, tunggu... t-tapi..." Ucap Sakura panik.

_Sial. _Gadis itu mengumpat dalam hati.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk menciumku saat ini juga. Aku bukanlah pria serendah itu, Haruno," Kata Sasuke sambil menyeringai kecil.

"Aku baru menginginkan ciumanmu itu jika kau telah jatuh cinta kepadaku," Lanjut pria _raven _tersebut sambil menatap Sakura lekat-lekat.

"Maaf tuan, tadi kau bilang apa? _Jatuh cinta_? Kalau begitu, berarti aku dapat bernapas lega karena hal itu _tidak akan pernah_ terjadi," Ucap Sakura dengan penuh penekanan.

"Jangan terlalu sombong seperti itu, kita tidak pernah tahu apa yang dapat terjadi di masa depan." Balas Sasuke datar.

Sakura hanya tertawa kecil mendengar pernyataan Sasuke tersebut, tepatnya tertawa meremehkan.

"Ya, memang tak ada yang bisa memprediksi masa depan. Kecuali untuk kasus ini. Kasus yang mustahil untuk terjadi. Jadi jangan terlalu percaya diri, Tuan Muda _Malaikat _yang sok cool." Gadis berambut _pink _itu berbicara dengan nada mengejek.

Sasuke hanya menanggapi perkataan Sakura dalam diam.

_Kita lihat saja nanti, Sakura._

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Hari itu cerah. Seekor burung pipit bersiul kecil di atas batang pohon, menambah suasana ceria yang ada. Tetapi siapa yang mengira jika dibalik pohon rindang tersebut ada sosok kecil yang meringkuk di bawahnya. Ya, gadis kecil itu sedang menangis tersedu-sedu. Rambutnya yang berwarna pink tampak awut-awutan._

_Tanpa ia sadari ada sosok lain yang sedang memperhatikannya di ujung taman. Perlahan tapi pasti sosok itu mulai mendekati gadis kecil tersebut._

_Merasa diperhatikan, gadis kecil tersebut langsung menoleh ke atas. Balas menatap manik onyx itu dengan tatapan bingung._

"_M-mengapa kau memperhatikanku?" Ia memandang sosok berambut biru dongker itu dengan takut-takut._

_Laki-laki tersebut tampak terdiam sejenak. Ia mengacak-acak rambut ravennya._

"_Aku cuma... tidak suka melihat seorang gadis menangis..." Balasnya sambil menundukkan kepala. Wajahnya yang agak chubby itu sedikit bersemburat merah._

_**.**_

_Latar belakang mendadak berubah menjadi hamparan padang rumput yang luas._

"_Tunggu aku!" Tampak seorang gadis kecil yang berlari mengejar anak laki-laki yang beberapa langkah ada di depannya. Rambutnya yang berwarna pink itu tampak berkibar-kibar diterpa angin._

"_Tungguuuu!"_

_Sosok berambut raven itu semakin menjauh… _

_Jauh.._

_Hingga akhirnya tak terlihat lagi seolah-olah hilang ditelan bumi bersamaan dengan lambaian alang-alang hijau kekuningan._

_Jangan.._

_Jangan tinggalkan aku…_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Sakura POV_**

Tubuhku basah bermandikan keringat.

Sekujur badanku menggigil.

Jantungku berdetak kencang.

Mimpi apa tadi?

Aku memejamkan mataku. Berusaha mengingat setiap detail yang terekam dalam memori.

Gadis kecil itu pasti aku.

Tapi siapa anak laki-laki tersebut? Walaupun ada perasaan familiar saat melihatnya tetap saja aku tak bisa mengenalinya karena wajahnya selalu tak terlihat jelas dalam mimpi tersebut.

Mungkin ini hanya perasaanku saja, tapi...

Entah kenapa mimpi itu terasa begitu nyata…

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pemuda itu mengaduk-aduk kopinya dengan bosan. Manik _onyx_-nya sibuk bergerak ke sana kemari, meniti setiap sudut yang ada di dalam kafe itu. Akhirnya pandangannya terhenti pada satu titik. Sambil menggertakkan gigi ia berkata perlahan. "Kabuto…"

Laki-laki yang dipanggil Kabuto itu hanya menyeringai kecil.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Uchiha." Kabuto tersenyum sambil duduk di atas kursi yang berseberangan dengan pemuda raven tersebut.

"Kau tahu aku tidak suka berbasa-basi, Kabuto," Balas Sasuke tajam.

"Uahh tenang dulu pemuda, tatapan matamu itu masih sama seperti saat terakhir kali aku melihatnya. Tajam dan ding—"

"Cepat atau aku akan pergi sekarang," Potong Sasuke tidak sabar.

"Baiklah-baiklah!" Setidaknya biarkan aku memilih pesananku terlebih dahulu," Sambil berkata begitu ia memanggil pelayan dan memesan secangkir kopi hitam.

"Jadi…" Kabuto menghentikan perkataannya sejenak, memperhatikan lawan bicaranya yang masih setia menunggu lanjutan kalimat.

"Ini ada hubungannya dengan misimu kali ini."

Sasuke menaikkan alisnya. Rasanya tidak ada yang salah dengan misinya.

"Ada apa dengan misiku?"

Lagi-lagi Kabuto hanya menyeringai kecil sebelum akhirnya menjawab. "Orochimaru memintaku untuk mengawasimu dalam misi kali ini. Ini sudah hari kelima, hampir seminggu setelah kau diberikan misi itu. Memang kau diberi waktu 1 bulan untuk menyelesaikannya, tapi…" Ia mengangkat bahunya.

"Biasanya sehari setelah kau turun ke bumi kau pasti sudah langsung mendapatkan target yang diberikan kepadamu. Perlu diingat ini sudah hari ketigamu di bumi. Dan _target masih berkeliaran dengan bebas._" Lanjut Kabuto dengan penuh penekanan di bagian akhir.

Sasuke menghela napas. Wajahnya terlihat kesal.

"Ingat. Misimu harus berhasil, Sasuke. Apa kau tidak ingat bahwa Orochimaru yang telah menolongmu? Yang membuatmu dapat bertahan hidup sampai saat ini?

Rahang pemuda berambut _emo _itu mengeras. Ia tidak suka membahas masa lalunya. Masa lalunya terlalu kelam untuk diingat. Masa lalu itu juga yang harus membuatnya menjadi seperti ini. Bekerja menjadi _grim-_malaikat pencabut nyawa di bawah pimpinan Orochimaru.

"Aku hanya ingin bermain-main sebentar, tidak boleh? Apakah kalian masih tidak puas dengan hasil kerjaku selama ini?"

"Bermain? Ah, mungkin kurang tepat jika dibilang seperti itu. Jangan menyangkalinya. Aku tahu bahwa kinerjamu semakin menurun belakangan ini Sasuke. Sebenarnya apa masalahmu? Kewalahan dengan targetmu kali ini? Atau…"

Kabuto tersenyum mengejek.

"Mungkin kau mulai tertarik dengan makhluk rendahan itu?"

BRAK!

Terdengar suarah meja dipukul.

"Jangan sembarangan bicara kau, bajingan!"

Kabuto hanya tersenyum memperhatikan Sasuke yang mulai berjalan keluar dari menghiraukan banyaknya pandangan penasaran yang tertuju ia kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya meminum kopi.

_Sebenarnya ada tujuan lain yang membuatku harus mengawasimu dalam misi kali ini, Sasuke. Suatu hal yang membuat Orochimaru juga khawatir._

_Yaitu tentang targetmu kali ini.._

_Dia-Sakura Haruno-adalah target yang spesial._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_In KHS._**

"Hei, jidat lebar! Tak kusangka akhirnya kau laku juga!"

"Berisik." Ketus gadis bersurai merah muda itu.

Pemuda yang barusan mengejeknya langsung kabur sambil tidak berkata apa-apa lagi. Tidak ada gunanya berurusan dengan Sakura yang sedang _badmood, _kecuali jika kau ingin dihajar habis-habisan olehnya.

"Ini salahmu, _buta !" _Sakura memandang perempuan pirang yang ada di depannya dengan hawa membunuh.

"Aku kan hanya bercanda, _forehead ! _Mana aku tahu mereka begitu bersemangat saat mendengar hal itu." Jawab Ino membela diri. Ada sedikit kilatan jail dalam sorot matanya. Memang sangat samar, tetapi Sakura yang sudah lama mengenal sahabatnya itu pastilah dapat menangkap sinar jail tersebut.

Gadis itu menghela napas panjang. Seharusnya ia tahu jika kurang tepat untuk membicarakan hal semacam ini dengan sahabat yang mulutnya bocor itu. Tidak salah jika Ino dijuluki sebagai ratu gosip se-Konohagakure.

Sakura sudah cukup muak jika harus meladeni pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang kurang lebih sama…

"Um.. _ano_.. S-sakura-_chan_.. A-apa benar Sakura-_chan_ s-sudah m-mempunyai p-pa-car?"

Nah.. pertanyaan semacam inilah.

Dengan malas ia membalikkan wajahnya, melihat siapa pemilik suara. Tetapi rasa amarah itu langsung hilang begitu melihat siapa sang penanya tersebut.

"Tentu tidak Hinata-chan! Jangan sampai termakan dengan omongan _buta _itu!" Sakura menatap sahabatnya yang pemalunya itu dengan gemas. Yaampun sampai Hinata juga..

Pokoknya lihat saja nanti, Ino.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Banyak jalan-jalan di Konoha, baik yang kecil maupun yang besar. Dan di antara jalan tersebut ada beberapa gang kecil yang tersembunyi. Mungkin gang-gang ini tidak terlalu mendapat perhatian banyak orang, bahkan beberapa di antaranya terlihat tidak pernah dikunjungi. Tetapi tempat-tempat seperti itulah yang biasanya dimanfaatkan orang untuk berunding, atau mungkin membicarakan suatu hal yang rahasia. Seperti yang dilakukan oleh 2 orang ini.

"Orochimaru-_sama, _tak kusangka kau ikut turun tangan langsung juga."

Laki-laki berambut panjang itu menyeringai lebar, menunjukkan seringai yang menakutkan.

"Sssh… Tentu sssaja Kabuto… Aku tak mau jika misssi ini sssampai gagal, bagaimanapun juga.. ia harusss sssegera dilenyapkan."

"Ah benar juga." Kabuto mengangguk, menyetujui pendapat yang dilontarkan oleh atasannya itu.

"Tetapi dia masssih tidak ingat, kan?" Intonasi dalam nada bicara Orochimaru berubah menjadi lebih serius.

"Sejauh ini tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, Tuan."

"Bagusss, Awasssi terusss Uchiha itu. Bisssa gawat jika ia tahu hal yang sssebenarnya. Kebenaran dari masssa lalunya."

"_Ha'i._" Kabuto membungguk, memberikan hormat.

_Apalagi masa lalu itu ada hubungannya dengan target kali ini…_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC.**

* * *

**A/N :**

Tulisan apa ini? *banting laptop* Aaaaah, maafkan tulisan author yang makin ke sini makin abstrakT^T Jujur aku juga nyadar kok kalo cerita ini abal banget, author aja nyampe ilfil saat baca ulang... Dan ada yang nyadar? chap 1 agak kuedit dikit, karena dari antara semua chap, chap 1 yang masih jeleknya minta ampun. Tapi editannya gak bisa membantu banyak sih.. Karena kalo aku edit banyak2 akan mengubah jalan cerita! jadi moga2 readers gak illfeel ya sama tulisanku ini:')

Gomeeeenn atas keterlambatan update. Sebenernya chap ini udah selesai dari 2 minggu lalu. Tapi ada beberapa kendala yang buat aku gak bisa ngepostnya. Laptopku sempet ngehang. Dan karena ngehang, akhirnya data2 ku ilang semua. Termasuk chap ini. Akhirnya aku harus nulis ulang lagiT^T *curcol*

Tadinya aku mau ngepost saat hari ultahnya Saku.. tapi.. yah.. gak bisa kewujud kayaknya. Awalnya pengen buat fanfic khusus untuk ultah si _pink _itu, udah jadi malahan X'D Di situ Reika pengen ngubah gaya tulisan dan buat genre humor tapi malah abstrak dan OOC banget, nyampe2 takut rasanya buat ngepost XD Mungkin nanti akan Reika post setelah diperbaiki lagi..

Oh iya, ada yang bisa duga? sebenernya dulu Sasuke dan Sakura pernah bertemu, tapi entah karena apa mereka ngelupain itu. Gimana hubungan mereka saat dulu dan kenapa bisa jadi kayak gini itu masih rahasia ya:3 #plak.

Reika pengen ubah genre fanfiction ini, karena kayaknya genrenya udah melenceng dari supernatural deh X'D /dor

Tapi Reika bingung... Menurut kalian mendingan diubah jadi Romance/Fantasy atau Romance/Drama? kasih pendapat kalian di kotak review, okeh? *dibunuh rame-rame*

**Balesan Review :**

me : salam kenal juga! Arigatou, Reika senang mendengarnya^-^ Sip ini udah update! Ikutin terus dan jangan kapok buat ngeriview ya:3

Uchiha Sakura : Wah, aku gak tau juga ya bisa atau enggak. Tapi di fanfic ini aku gak buat keluarga Sasuke meninggal saat mereka jadi _grim_ loh. Sasuke itu dulunya bukan _grim, _begitu pula dengan keluarganya. Suatu 'alasan'lah yang ngebuat si Sasuke ini terpaksa harus jadi malaikat maut, dan 'alasan' ini juga yang ngebuat Sasuke lupa kalo dulu dia pernah kenal sama Sakura, hehe.

Guest : Sasu-polos? Well, Reika juga ngakak bayanginnya XD

anon : Enggak bakalan diamaterasu kok sama Sasuke, Sasu kan takut sama Aku :3 *langsung dibacok Sasuke* Dia sebenernya marah tuh! tapi gabisa diungkapin aja, jadinya dia ngedumel-dumel dalem hati XD . Hihi, Maaf kalo OOC, maklum.. Reika kan author newbie:3

Dan.. Makasih juga bagi yang mereview lagi di chap ini! XD

* * *

With Love,

Reika Ishida.


End file.
